Justice League Unlimited
Summary The Justice League Unlimited (JLU), also known as the League of Heroes s a group in Second Life founded by Second Life residents "Kalel Venkman" and "Kara Timtam" on April 4th, 2006. The group was made with the intent to be a peace keeping organization, but with its successes in this, branched out into general public service and fundraising for prominent charities. The group is notable for their use of comic book hero appearances such as Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern and for being the only peace keeping group publicly known to operate a members-only information wiki. The Justice League is currently headquartered in the JLU-members-only sims: Justice Island and Hero Island but have sites open to the public in various other locations, most noteably its "Adventurers Club" in Steelhead Port Harbor and the League of Heroes Joseph Button Memorial Community Center in Taber across from the main entrance to the Ivory Tower of Prims It has also been resident of the sims: Explorers Rangeland, Isere, Verbier, Asimov Island and Kismat before moving to its current home. The League owns and operates Krypton Radio, a combination news site and internet radio station. The Justice League Unlimited group logo was designed for the group by resident and ex-JLU member Netwonder Widget as a tribute to the official Justice League of America logohttp://www.jimairdo.com/dotnetnuke/Portals/0/jla_logo.gif Activities The Justice League Unlimited primarily patrols Second Life sandboxes and other public areas searching for violations of the Second Life Terms of Service to file Abuse Reports to Linden Lab for. In addition to this, the Justice League Unlimited has been known to assist new Second Life residents, host estate manager security seminars, operate as security for resident-run events, and assist charity in Second Life through events such as Relay for Life (the American Cancer Society), Earth Week, Peace Week, Imagine Fest, and the Spina Bifida Awareness Foundation. Brainiac and the BrainiacWiki The Justice League Unlimited is unique among the peace keeping groups in SL largely due to their extensive use of a vast information storage and retrieval system called "Brainiac", named after the Superman villain by the same name, and for its equally extensive "BrainiacWiki". Brainiac and the BrainaicWiki are only accessible by Justice League Unlimited members, and are used for the purpose of storing information on suspected griefers, griefer groups, friendly contacts,friendly groups, chat logs, meeting logs, and people and groups of interest to the League. Use of these tools by the League are the usual focus of the League's detractors, and they are decried as a violation of the griefers' privacy, despite the fact that virtually all the information said wiki merely records information gathered online within the Second Life game service. Controversies The Justice League Unlimited has been subject to a number of controversies since its founding in 2006, largely centered around the JLU's information gathering for use in the members-only BrainiacWiki, and its interactive Brainiac database. The JLU's BrainiacWiki has been stolen on three noteworthy occasions, once in 2007 via the exploit of an IE7 bug, once in 2010 via infiltration by a member of The Wrong Hands with strong ties to the Woodbury University group, and once in 2011 by a someone know as TheListSL . Each time stolen materials were widely distributed. The Justice League Unlimited has been criticized for it's use of copyrighted and trademarked DC and Marvel Comic Book characters and names without authorization. However, the respective owners of the intellectual property used by the Justice League Unlimited have made no comments or requests to cease and desist on this usage, and their Krypton Radio web site steers carefully clear of potential trademark and copyright issues. In addition, the League has plans to switch to completely custom characters, and rebrand itself the League of Heroes in order to eliminate copyright concerns. The radio station is also fully BMI/ASCAP licensed. The League has also been targeted by several griefer organizations once in operation in Second Life, presumably due to repeated successful operations against these groups, most notably Woodbury University and the Patriotic Nigras.